Além do Prazer
by Pamela cesar
Summary: Rin e o tipo de mulher que Todo homem sempre desejou ter em sua cama. Seu poder de sedução esta além do seu controle, atraindo homens de qualquer estado civil. Os preferidos são os casados, pagantes, que lhe proporcionava um alto grau de prazer.
1. Chapter 1

_Inuyasha não me pertence mais assim Rumiko Takahashi. **Está fic e de autoria minha e de Simone Costa.**_

**Prólogo.**

- Qual vai ser a forma de pagamento dessa vez? – meu sorriso se alargou ao sentir as mãos ásperas em me ventre. Do meu mais novo amante.

- Beijos, caricias, abraços... – respondi, colocando minha perna em cima da cadeira alisando as coxas de um modo sensual. As mãos másculas dele percorreram toda a extensão coxas chegando até o meu intimo.

- Não... – sussurrei em seu ouvido. – Quem controla as coisas sou eu. – balancei os dedos negativamente. "Meu" amante frustrado abaixou a cabeça gargalhando.

- Só você sabe como provocar. – brincou ele vendo-me deitada na cama de pernas abertas. "– As três regras básicas de sedução." – sorri chamando-o.

"– **1° Controle**". – Eu o derrubei, sentando no colo dele. "- _Sempre estar no controle de qualquer situação."_ – **2° Provocação**. – Segurei suas mãos e a pus, em baixo da cabeça dele, beijando sua boca, nariz e pescoço fazendo uma trilha de beijos por toda extensão abdominal, dando leves Cupões e beijos em seus mamilos. Ele tentando se controlar trincando os dentes sorrindo e se contorcendo.

- Rin... Não agüento. – sussurrou ele de voz arrastada, seu olhos arregalaram ao me ver levando-o seu membro até a minha boca; Acariciava chupava e lambia. Ele gemeu diversas vezes meu nome, não conseguindo mais se controlar ele me puxou beijando minha boca e introduzindo seu membro, arrancando-me vários gemidos. Aos poucos com os movimentos de indo e vindo, atingindo o clímax, caindo exausto sobre meu frágil e sedutor corpo.

- Rin... – Sussurrou ele, beijando meus lábios e se alinhando passando seus braços fortes em meu corpo o abraçando.

- O que?

- Eu te amo... – " – 3**° e ultima regra**. _Paixão._ Nunca mais nunca se apaixone. "_Aprendi, que num jogo arriscado como esse o pior dos sentimentos seria a paixão."_

- Quanto tempo ainda temos? – perguntei lembrando-o que sua esposa chegaria...

- 5 minutos... – sussurrou ele beijando e mordendo minha orelha. Aos leves formos pegando no sono. Depois disso o que me lembro foi, a esposa dele querendo me matar, é o grupo de mulheres me expulsando da cidade... _Hakudoushi,_ este era o nome dele...

- A Alô? Mamãe? – Estava ligando para casa é dizer que a filhinha "_santa_" deles estava voltando.

- Ok, Manda ele me esperar no Aeroporto, obrigada mãe. – Meu primeiro amante fora um cara, casado, como sempre. Eu estava apaixonada e ele só queria sexo.

Mais aos poucos fui deixando meus sentimentos à mostra em atos sexuais impressionantes e excitantes. Ele fora o Único que conseguiu me dar muito prazer, mais como uma covarde sabendo que uma relação assim não teria qualquer resultado fugi.. Fugi covardemente para uma cidade no interior de Tóquio em busca de diversão e muito sexo, tentando ao máximo mudar meus sentimentos correlação aquele homem, que tanto desejo. Mais provavelmente com a minha volta a Tóquio tudo voltara ao normal, é este homem novamente estará em meu caminho, me excitando e atormentando-me... Só espero poder resistir, ao desejo e aos meus sentimentos. Com uma lagrima solitária que escorreu pela minha face fria deixo Nayoga. Com um sorriso debochado voltarei para Tóquio.

**Continuuuua.**

_**Comentarios da autora:** _

_Oie pessoal , novamente eu com uma nova fic Hentai,xD, é verdade povo eu tenho que parar com isso a maioria das minhas fic são tudo hentai T.T, Bananinha é perva!xD Mudando de assunto espero que vocês tenham entendido esse prologo. Um pequeno resumo: Rin fugiu de Toquio por causa de um cara! foi para outra ciddade onde arrumou mais confusão. E agora como vão ficar as coisas com ela vontando para Toquio? _

_Agardo reviews é´pra quem me conhece saberá que ess fic será bem Hot. _

**Obrigado é Voltem sempre ;D**


	2. Capitulo 1 – Um tutor diferente

**Capitulo 1 – Um tutor diferente.**

Rin Robison foi expulsa de uma pequena cidadezinha do Japão, por mulheres casadas e namoradas furiosas. Com seu sorriso largo chegou a Tóquio com o mesmo objetivo de sempre: Dar e ganhar prazer. Com uma grande e nova cidade pela frente, seguiria a mesma vida de luxuria. Seu sorriso debochado apareceu ao notar a grande aglomeração de pessoas no aeroporto de Tóquio, seus pensamentos voaram a deixando excitada.

- Senhorita Rin? – Perguntou-a um homem de cabelos grisalhos e de terno. Deveria ser o motorista dos pais. –"Novamente nas assas deles". - pensou ela em deboche. – Sim Lorem sou eu... – disse ela o fazendo abrir um sorriso. Rin entregou suas malas a ele caminhando até a saída do aeroporto.

- Madame... Sua limusine. – Ele abrindo a porta do carro. "Novamente em Tóquio, a cidade onde nasceu e foi criada." Pensou ela entrando no carro.

- Eles estão em casa? – perguntou-a abaixando o vidro que separava o motorista a ela.

- Não sei lhe informar... – Decidira aos 18 anos fugir de todos os status e glamour da vida luxuosa dois pais e de uma velha paixão, mudando-se para pequena cidade de Nayoga. Sustentava-se com o dinheiro que os pais mandavam os "amantes" como sua mãe costumava a dizer lhe proporcionava um grande prazer.

- Creio que devem estar viajando... – sussurrou ela para si mesmo. Deixou escapar um suspiro encostando novamente em seu acento tentado relaxar. 20 minutos depois se encontrara na rua que traziam boas lembranças de sua infância e adolescência, namorados e ficantes, soltando uma leve risada. O carro parou na frente da mansão da família Robison, uma das, mas antigas da rua.

- Senhorita Rin... – Chamou a governanta a abraçando.

- Desculpe senhorita mais não resisti... – disse ela com os olhos marejados. Rin beijou suas bochechas abrindo um sorriso a deixando ainda mais emocionada. – Sua mãe lhe aguarda... E pediu que avisa-se que temos visita. – disse e a governanta abrindo-lhe a porta e levando até onde sua mãe estava com seus convidados.

- Minha filha... – exclamou indo ao seu encontro a beijando. Rin percorreu os olhos pela sala, ao se deparar com as três figuras másculas, seu corpo pulsou de tanto desejo que sentira... Seu coração acelerou ao reparar o sorriso debochado da terceira pessoa presente na sala. – " Não pode ser..." – sussurrou ela mentalmente.

– Rin temos visitas. Seus amigos de infância e seu novo tutor...

- Tutor? – Rin pasma repetiu as palavras soltando uma leve gargalhada. – Não sou mais criança sei muito bem me cuidar.

- Sei minha filha... Rin venha... Cumprimente seu novo Tutor Sesshoumaru Taishou... – o coração de Rin novamente acelerou lembrando das noites de luxuria que passará com o homem a sua frente.

- Seja bem vinda... Rin... – disse ele a abraçando dando um leve beijo em suas bochechas a deixando vermelha.

- Inuyasha... – gritou rin soltando rapidamente de Sesshoumaru abraçando o amigo.

- Calma Rin... – disse ele sorrindo.

- Vamos devemos organizar as coisas, antes da Rin se mudar para sua casa.

- O que? – gritou Rin...

"Não tem as três regrinhas básicas que eu lhes ensinei? Então jogue no Lixo. Não vai servir para nada enquanto ele: alto o bonito, gostoso e sexy de ombros largos estiver no controle" **(N/A Ela se refere ao Sesshoumaru)** – Droga...

- Aconteceu alguma coisa Rin? – Perguntou Inuyasha enquanto observava Rin comer sua maça encostada na bancada.

- Não... Na verdade! – a mente perva de Rin trabalhava incisivamente, passando levemente a língua em volta dos lábios. – Faz quanto tempo Inuyasha? – perguntou ela sorrindo maliciosamente caminhando em direção deste. Inuyasha se endireito, recebendo-a contra o seu peito.

- Ontem... – sussurrou ele em seu ouvido mordendo de leve seu pescoço.

- Quer fazer? – ela sorriu segurando e brincando com o laço do short dele.

- Sim... – ele beijou seus lábios mordendo dando uma leve puxada. – Vamos para o seu...

- Inuyasha... – A voz fria e grossa soou pela cozinha como uma leve irritação. Rin afastou- se imediatamente dele sentando-se na mesa dando uma mordida na maçã. – Vai ajudar à senhorita Robison. – Inuyasha deu um beijo no rosto de Rin, Mais brutalmente ela enlaçou suas pernas na cintura dele e seus braços em seu pescoço dando um beijo nele. Sesshoumaru surpreso fechou o punho, sentindo o sangue ferver de tal ousadia. Afastando Inuyasha de si Rin deu uma leve gargalhada deixando Inuyasha meio corado e Sesshoumaru ainda mais irritado.

- Vai agora!

- Feh. – Sesshoumaru vendo o irmão sumir pela porta da cozinha caminhou de passos largos até ela, puxou afazendo ir de encontro ao sei peito.

- Você e minha... –Ele a levantou fazendo beijar seus lábios, abrindo brutalmente sua blusa, acariciando e sugando seus seios arrancando baixos gemidos dela. Rin acariciou de leve seu pênis dando um aperto que o fez o gemer. Ele agarrou suas mãos girando seu corpo fazendo ela bater as costas em seu peito. – Nunca se esqueça disso. – ele a soltou ajeitando a gravata e a roupa, saindo da cozinha com um meio sorriso do rosto.

- Droga... – Rin nervosa e irritada tacou sua maça no chão dando um leve grito. – Papai... – com um sorriso debochado, ela levantou indo em direção a sala.

- Minha filha. tenho que ir... – Sra. Robison deu um leve beijo no rosto de rin.

- Sentirei sua falta mamãe.

- OH querida. Um ano passará rapidinho.

- 1 ano? – Rin novamente sentiu uma onda de irritação passar pelo seu corpo.

- Pode deixar senhorita Robison. Sou perfeitamente capaz de cuidar dela... – Sesshoumaru colou seu corpo no de Rin. Ele vendo à senhorita Robison sumir acariciou as coxas de Rin subindo seu largo e sedoso vestido acariciando seu intimo. Rin sentiu sua respiração falhar e sua boca secar, seu corpo começava a corresponder ao prazer que sentia. – Agora você não vai fugir de mim... – sussurrou ele enquanto acariciava sua feminilidade arrancando leves gemidos dela. " regras , regras , regras, regras." " Minha mente vazia não pensa em regras, apenas no prazer, na excitação que ele me dava. Com ele não existe regras, apenas o prazer"

- Vamos Rin... O que você quer? Diga? – ele estava no controle a provocando, aquilo não era paixão apenas sexo. Ele cansado das brincadeiras aprofundou-se mais explorando seu intimo com os dedos, indo cada vez mais fundo, arrancando ainda mais gemidos dela. – Diga Rin? – Mais uma vez ele a controlava. "Não" ela gritava mentalmente. " Isso tem que acabar não...Ah" Sesshoumaru aumentou os movimentos dos dedos fazendo ela perde a linha do raciocínio. Rin não queria perde o controle, Não queria deixá-lo vencer, então como uma a ultima tentativa ela deixou seus lábios soltarem aquela palavra. – PA... Papai... – com um choque remoto ele a soltou, mais exausta ela caiu no chão.

- Desculpa...

- Peque suas coisas vamos embora... – ele a deixou caída no chão, sumindo pela porta.

- Droga... – Praguejou mentalmente.

**#**

Do lado de fora Sesshoumaru fumava lembrando-se de todas as noites mal dormidas por causa da mulher que se aprofundara em momentos de loucura.

- Aonde esta Inuyasha?

- Já foi. Vamos embora... – ele entrou no carro vendo-a entrar ele arrancou em direção a sua casa.

** Oh , muito obrigado e voltem sempreee! **


	3. Capitulo 2 – lembranças do Passado

**Capitulo 2 – Lembranças do passado.**

Chegando à luxuosa casa de condomínio fechado Sesshoumaru desceu do carro colocando as malas de Rin no chão.

- Nossa, isso não mudou nada. - Rin fez uma pausa voltando seus pensamentos para o passado, e despertou ao se lembrar dela. – Ela está em casa? – Sesshoumaru não respondeu. Mais ele tinha certeza que ela estava em casa bebendo todo o seu wisky.

- Rin pegue a menor e me siga. – Ele pegou as três malas dela e entrou na casa. Rin ao entrar na casa analisou cuidadosamente dentro, tudo havia mudado mais continuava fria e meio sombria mesmo com moveis tão luxuosos de mármores e objetos de madeiras, ouro e prata.

- O que ela faz aqui? – Rin sorriu debochadamente. A expressão de Kagura era de puro ódio.

– Porque você trouxe essa assassina para dentro de minha casa. – Kagura gritou ao Sesshoumaru. As lagrimas caiam em abundancia e a garrafa que estava em sua mão foi arremessada. Sesshoumaru pegou a tempo antes que pega-se em Rin.

- Kagura. – Chamou Sesshoumaru friamente. Ele a pegou no colo e essa começou a espernear gritando assassina inúmeras vazes a Rin. Sesshoumaru a levou para o quarto deles e de-la jogou na banheira ligando o chuveiro.

" – Droga eu sabia que isso aconteceria, Meu Deus, Me ajuda a ficar nessa casa." – Rin sentou no sofá e encolheu os braços e perna. As vezes ela se sentia culpada e agora morando naquela casa poderia lembrar perfeitamente daquele dia. " – Merda" – Eu tenho que sair daqui.

Sesshoumaru desceu e viu rin adormecida no sofá pequeno, ele se agachou e acariciou cuidadosamente seu rosto, bochecha dando um leve beijo em sua testa.

'- Não foi sua culpa. – Sesshoumaru sussurrou em seu ouvido a pegando no colo e a levando até o quarto de hospedes. – Boa noite pequena. – Ele sussurrou e fechou a porta.

- Não foi minha culpa? – repetiu Rin assim que a porta foi fechada. Rin ficou andando pelo quarto varias vezes, ela estava entediada mais não queria sair e encontrar com a esposa de Sesshoumaru e se acusada de assassinato. – Cansei! – Ela abriu a porta cuidadosamente olhando pelo corredor as lembranças 'daquele dia ' estavam nas paredes, umas pequenas marcas de arranhão. Andando pelo imenso correodor ela encontrou 'aquela porta' – Merda! – A curiosidade era tão grande que não agüentou ela queria ver se estava como antes. E para sua surpresa lá estava o berço o carrinho e as coisas de bebe tudo em cima da pequena cama. Os olhos se encheram de água, quando ela pegou uma pequena roupinha. Sorriu com a imagem de uma criança naquele pequeno berço. – Eles nem chegaram a nascer. – E os soluços aumentavam e a lembraça a dor e o sofrido vinham a tona.

- Este Sesshoumaru não a culpa pequena. – Ele falou baixo a assustando. Rin limpou as lagrimas e colocou a roupa em cima da cama. – Não a culpa. – Ele repetiu a abraçando. Rin o agarrou com a garganta queimando. Ela tinha que contar a ele mais não conseguia, se tivesse contado no passado eles poderiam estar juntos, hoje poderiam estar felizes e não sofrendo desse jeito. Rin chorou ainda mais ao pensar em sua vida agora e como ela poderia ser hoje. Ela soltou Sesshoumaru, mais este não a deixou ir levou seus lábios até os dela os encostando a beijando calmamente.

Me solta. – Ela pediu chorosa e foi o que ele fez. Rin desceu correndo saindo pela porta.

- Não foi sua culpa.... – Ele repetiu ao fechar a porta.

~O~

- Preciso de diversão é dinheiro! – Já estava quase anoitecendo quando Rin encontrou uma danceteria. – Danceteria? – ela gargalhou. Estava mais para um puteiro discreto luxuoso. Ao entrar no terceiro ambiente da danceteria ela já podia ver as orgias e ouvir os gritos.

- Rin? – Ao virar pode ver seu amigo.

- Miroke? Quanto tempo. – Ela disse o abraçando. A mão de seu amigo acariciou cuidadosamente o seu arredondado bumbum. – Miroke! – Ela exclamou.

- Desculpe Rinzinha e o habito.

- Algumas coisas nunca vão mudar. Mais me diz, o que faz aqui? Veio em busca de prazer?

- Também!- afirmou com um sorriso pervertido nos labios. - Mais eu sou o dono deste lugar. Inuysha não lhe contou?

- Não. Nem deu para conversar direito com ele, sabe o Sesshoumaru apareceu...

- Sesshoumaru... Ainda aquela velha historia Rin?

- Sim... Nem adiantou eu fugir, mais Inuyasha ta ae?

- Sim... – Miroke gargalhou. – Cliente VIP e fiel. Ele ta lá em cima com duas.

- O que!Duas? Miroke. Será que ele vai dar conta de três? – Sorriu Rin maliciosamente.

Miroke retribuiu o sorriso e respondeu. – Meu amigo. Já vi ele dar conta de cinco, mais a sua preferida e a Kagome.

- Quem ela é? Me amostra?

- Calma Rinzinha não fique com ciúmes. Agora que você chegou com certeza Inuyasha só vai lhe querer.

- Espero. Mais se ela tiver com ele eu espanto. – Miroke gargalhou. – Vou procura-lo.

- Vai Rin-chan! Qualquer coisa me chame principalmente se alguém lhe agarrar.

- Se alguém me agarrar miroke eu faço o serviço completo. Adeus amigo. – Rin subiu deixando Miroke para trás. Quando Rin se afastou apareceu um cara atrás de Miroke o chamando.

- Naraku? Como vai? Vieram se divertir.

- Quem era? – perguntou Naraku. – È nova da casa?

- Não! Rin-chan e uma amiga. – Disse miroke com um sorriso forçado.

- Rin? Já ouvi esse nome. Qual o sobrenome?

- Robison.

- Os Robison? A família dela tem uma negocio com a minha família. – Naraku gargalhou. – O Pai dela ocupa uma boa cadeira na máfia.

- Sabemos Naraku se eu fosse você...

- Está me ameaçando? – Sua voz soaou grave e fria a expressão mudara completamente.

- Não que isso senhor naraku....

- Eu consigo tudo que eu quero! Me traga a de sempre!

- Com o maior prazer! – Miroke aliviado respirando fundo correu em busca da que ele sempre ficava nas noites em que sua mulher, não queria sexo.

**~O~**

Lá em cima Rin estava observando cuidadosamente o que a Kagome e uma tal de sango faziam com ele. Ele não havia a percebido então ela se deleitava com a visão do tamanho de seu membro, sendo devorado por Kagome juntamente com Sango.

- Vou esperar só mais alguns minutinhos. – sorriu. – Vou acabar com a diversão dela.

Os minutinhos para Rin eram os mais torturantes que ela imaginava. Sua calcinha já estava úmida e os peitos enrijecidos roçavam contra a blusa e lhe davam uma sensação de prazer. – Não agüento! – Ela caminhou em passos lentos até onde eles se encontravam aquela área vip estava rodeado de gente de alto escalão que nem poderiam ser vistos naquele antro. Mais ela não olhava e nem analisavam a forma como eles metiam ela queria era o Inuyasha e estava indo em sua direção para consegui-lo. Enquanto ele cravava seu membro em Kagome que estava de quatro para ele sango trabalhava em seus clitóris massageando lentamente. Rin chegou por trás de Inuyasha mordendo levemente seu pescoço. Ele não se assustou pois já sabia que ela estava ali parada sentira seu cheiro assim que ela entrara no ambiente. Ele enlaçou suas mãos as delas que envolviam sua cintura.

Veio se... Divertir? – Ela sorriu beijando seus lábios. Kagome não sentindo inuyasha se mover e olhou de rabo de olhou o viu beijar outra coração começou a bater rapidamente, sendo domada pela fúria e vergonha por ter sido trocada. Rin puxou inuyasha fazendo seu membro sair do buraco onde se encontrava.

- Agora você e só meu! – Inuyasha foi embargado pela luxuria e deixou se levado por Rin.

- Conhece esse lugar? – perguntou Inuyasha sendo guiado por Rin.

- Não mais já tive em um parecido. – Ela sorriu o levando para dentro do quarto é ela passava uma sensação de erotismo muito gostosa.

~O~

- Kagome aonde você vai? – perguntou Sango segurando o braço da amiga.

- Vou ver se o ¹kama-sutra dela e melhor que o meu!

**~O~**

Kagome chegou bem na hora, da onde ela tava dava para ver quarto todo.

Rin tirava o vestido sensualmente e quando retirou por completo inuyasha teve a deliciosa visão de seus seios e o intimo devidamente depilado.

- Vem Rin.... Vamos eu não agüento. – Ela sorriu pegando um chicote que encontrara atrás da mesinha. Ela bateu com o chicote na cama que deixou Inuyasha ainda mais animado e depois deu uma chicoteada de leve em suas pernas. – Vem Rin... – Suplicou ele. Rin engatinhou devagarinho ate a ele com o chicote na boca e sentou em seu membro sem penetração e começou a rebolar a bumda.

- Gosta disso? – ela sussurrou beijando e puxando levemente os beiços.

- Feh! Gosto mais já está saindo... – sussurrou. Rin voltando sua atenção ao membro que saltitava em suas mãos, acariciou a cabeça e deu uma leve mordidinha Inuyasha gemeu ao sentir a língua gelada em seu membro e as mãos que massageavam suas bolas o vez gritar.

- Eu faço melhor... Não faço? – Kagome ao escutar isso rezou para que inuyasha disse se não.

- Diz não Inuyasha... Diz não!

- Faz! – Rin sorriu e continuou a brincadeira até ser puxada por Inuyasha que já não agüentava mais as provocações.

- Vem Rin.... – Inuyasha deitado a colocou sentada encaixando-a em seu membro. – Isso...

– Ele gemeu. Ela aumentou os movimentos fazendo a cavalgada ir mais profundo à medida que ela atingia o orgasmos. Atingindo, eles trocaram de posição fazendo a posição em que ele mais gostava de quatro. Inuyasha introduzindo a cabeça levemente em seu orifício menor ele brincava tirando e colocando cada vez mais forte, devagar e profunda. Ela gritava, esperneava enquanto ele batia em sua branca bumda. Pegando o chicote ele a chicoteava voltando para sua feminilidade em quanto introduzia e a chicoteava ela aumentava os eu prazer massageando os clitóris. – Inuyasha... – Inuyasha sabia muito bem o que ela gostava tantos anos juntos praticando, tantos feriados perdidos, tantas brigas com Sesshoumaru por causa dessa pequena criatura que Sessshoumaru mantinha e trancava as sete chaves que agora era dele, naquele momento. Inuyasha sabia que ela gostava de violência na hora do sexo, isso o excitava muito. Ele pegou no cabelo dela e o puxou a elevado a agarrando pela cintura.

- Me bate Inuyasha. – Ela pediu sentindo as bochechas arderem com o tapão em seu rosto. – Mais... – Ela pedia Inuyasha gargalhava e aumentava anda mais a velocidade. – Não agüento Rin...

- Goze em mim Inuyasha... Em mim. – Inuyasha suado tirou seu membro e começou a fazer movimentos de vir e ir, massageando até que finalmente ele consegui expelir seu semêm que voara diretamente no peitos de Rin. Rin levantou os seios e os levou até o membro de Inuyasha fazendo o mesmo movimento que ele vez mais com os seios.

- Você nunca... – A respiração de Inuyasha ofegante dificultava na hora de falar. – Você nunca sabe o hora de parar ne Rin? – Ela sorriu e o derrubou na cama caindo em cima dele.

- Nunca... – Ele sorriu e ela beijou seus lábios massageando seu membro. – Pronto para segundo round? – Inuyasha arqueou as sobrancelhas exausto.

- Feh! Eu não mais ele Sim. – Rin gargalhou ao sentir o membro retornar a pulsar em suas mãos.

**~O~**

Lá de cima Kagome com raiva e chorosa foi amparada por uma mão fria que encostara em suas carne, das costas.

- Lhe assustei?

- Não miroke. – Miroke olhou para a enorme televisão que ficava embutida como se fosse o teto do quarto. Miroke voltou-se para ela e viu Kagome limpar as lagrimas.

- Você.... gos...

- Por favor miroke!

- Não sei o que te dizer kagome mais não adianta você ficar chorando.

- Eu vou lutar por ele miroke, eu vou lutar por ele – Repetiu Miroke deu um singelo sorriso a vendo desaparecer pela porta e voltou a ver a televisão que se passava tudo que acontecia dentro do quarto.

- Pode dar-se como vencida... Porque isso... – Riu entre os dentes. – È uma relação carnal.

- Falando sozinho miroke?

- Apenas pensei alto demais.

- Está livre? – Perguntou ela abrindo o roupão revelando o corpo nu.

- Pra você... Sempre. – Miroke a abraçou beeijando seus lábios.

- Agora não antes tenho uma surpresa....

- Surpresa?... Eu amo surpresas...

* * *

Reealizei o Sonho do Miroke UAHUAHAUHAUAHUA de ter um prostibulo só dele *__*, espero que gosteem como eu gosteei :D  
Beeijos a Todos e obrigado pelos Comentariiios, Beeijos :D Até a proxiima


End file.
